warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Days of Silence/Allegiances
__NOEDITSECTION__ LightClan Leader :DEWSTAR - Light brown tabby she-cat with white stripes Deputy :THRUSHFEATHER - Light brown she-cat with a white spotted underbelly Medicine Cats :DARKSNOW - Black tom :BRINDLELEAF - Black she-cat with ginger flecks :AMBERFROST - Ginger she-cat with a white chest and paws :GOLDHAWK - Gold tabby tom Warriors :CHERRYHEART - White she-cat :SORROWTAIL - Brown tabby she-cat with a paralysed tail :NIGHTRUNNER - Sleek black she-cat with smooth fur :CINDERBLAZE - Dark grey she-cat :JET - Jet black tom, formerly a loner :BIRD - Light brown she-cat, formerly a loner :MELODY - Light brown she-cat, formerly a loner :SHADOWHEART - Black she-cat with amber eyes :HOLLYMOON - Black she-cat with green eyes :BERRYBRANCH - Black she-cat with ginger flecks and a ginger tail :WHITESTRIKE - White she-cat with a silver stripe across each side :SHININGTAIL - Golden she-cat :ICEFUR - Pure white tom :PINEWHISKER - Light brown tom :MOONSHADOW - Black she-cat with a white dash on her chest :MISTCLOUD - Blue-silver she-cat :APPRENTICE, TIGERPAW :HONEYMOON - Golden she-cat :CHEETAHHEART - Golden she-cat with black spots :BLACKBRIAR - Black she-cat with brown underfur and legs :APPRENTICE, STONEPAW :GINGERFLECK - Ginger she-cat with darker flecks :WOLFHEART - Fluffy grey she-cat :LUNA - Gray bengal she-cat, formerly a kittypet :STORMFIRE - Dark gray tom :APPRENTICE, COLDPAW :ASHPELT - Light gray tom :FLAXPELT - Light ginger tom :APPRENTICE, GRASSPAW :LITTLEHEART - Small brown she-cat :RUSSETHEART - Dark ginger she-cat :OAKTUFT - Brown she-cat with white stockings :FIREBLAZE - Ginger tom with a very fluffy tail :LIONSTRIKE - Golden tom :APPRENTICE, DUSKPAW :SNOWMIST - White she-cat :APPRENTICE, DOEPAW :TREEBRANCH - Dark brown tom :PEBBLETAIL - Gray tabby tom :BLUECLAW - Blue-gray tom :ANTWHISKER - Black tom :THISTLETAIL - Tortoiseshell tom with a black tail :LONGFUR - Extremely long-furred white she-cat :MINTHEART - Brown she-cat with white splotches :DAWNSPIRIT - Beautiful ginger she-cat :TUFTHEART - Black-and-white tom :PANTHERSPRING - Sleek black tom :LUSHSPIRIT - Silver she-cat with a few stripes :REDSKY - Dark ginger she-cat :CLOUDSTRIPE - Gray tabby tom Apprentices :TIGERPAW - Ginger tabby she-cat :STONEPAW - Gray tabby tom :GRASSPAW - Light brown tom :COLDPAW - Silver tom, almost white :DOEPAW - Light brown she-cat with white spots and patches :DUSKPAW - Dark gray tom, almost black Queens :SWANFEATHER - Long-furred white she-cat, mother of Ashpelt’s kits: Cottonkit (White she-cat with a unique black paw) and Applekit (Pale tom) Elders :COLTSFOOT— Black she-cat with white ears :SHEEPFUR - White she-cat with black paws, head and tail :HEAVYCLOUD - Grey tom, former loner FloraClan Leader :SKYSTAR - White she-cat, sky blue eyes. Deputy :DARKFROST - Large, black scarred tom with a lighter muzzle. Medicine Cats :PEBBLEFOOT - Dark gray tom :EMBERTAIL - Ginger tabby tom Warriors :FROSTWHISKER - White (with darker flecks,) she-cat, ice-blue eyes. :SAGETAIL - Ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt and a spiky tail. :LEAFWING - Dark ginger she-cat. :FIREFOOT - Black she-cat with ginger paws :RUNNINGFOOT - Swift black-and-white she-cat :LARKFLIGHT - Light brown she-cat with a ginger throat. :SUNSHINE - Golden she-cat, green eyes. :CLOVERFOOT - Small white she-cat. :BRIGHTWING - Ginger she-cat. :HEATHERSHINE - Ginger she-cat, smoky blue eyes. :MALLOWSTRIPE - Ginger tabby she-cat. :GORSEFOOT - Light brown tom. :WINDTAIL - Small, black-and-white she-cat. :BRAMBLETAIL - Dark brown tabby tom with black paws :STORMWIND - Gray tabby she-cat :TOADCLAW - Dark brown tom :APPRENTICE, ICEPAW :ROCKPELT - Gray tom :ALDERLEAF - Brown she-cat :APPRENTICE, SILENTPAW :UMBERNOSE - Dark brown tom :JAYSTEP - Gray she-cat :BLACKDAPPLE - Black-and-white tom :SLEEKTAIL - Ginger she-cat :RAINFACE - Gray tom with white freckles Apprentices :ICEPAW - Silver tom with ice blue eyes :SILENTPAW - Black she-cat with gray paws Queens :WHITESHADOW - Black-and-white she-cat, mother of Umbernose’s kits: Cedarkit (Brown tabby tom) and Harekit (Brown and white she-cat) Elders :ROSEFOOT - Light grey she-cat, smoky blue eyes. :GRASSNOSE - Black she-cat with white markings around her nose. TidalClan Leader :DOLPHINSTAR - Silver she-cat with a white underbelly Deputy :PALMWHISKER - Light gray she-cat Medicine Cats :WATERFALL - Gray tabby tom :STREAMPELT - White she-cat Warriors :BRINDLETAIL - Golden she-cat with a ginger tail :BADGERSTRIPE - Black-and-white tabby tom :FOXFOOT - Light ginger tom with white paws and a bushy tail :APPRENTICE, GINGERPAW :CEDARPELT - Dark brown tom :DAWNSTEP - Pinkish-grey she-cat with dawn-coloured eyes :GRAYWILLOW - Grey tom :DRIZZLETAIL - Light brown she-cat :MAPLEBROOK - Ginger she-cat :WILDHEART - Grayish-brown tom :APPRENTICE, SANDPAW :BROOKRIPPLE - Sleek silver she-cat :APPRENTICE, LAKEPAW :THORNTAIL - Brown tabby tom :LEAFNOSE - White she-cat :AMBERPELT - Golden she-cat :SMALLFOOT - Small black tom :CREEKTAIL - Silver tom :SILVERSHINE - Silver she-cat :REEDTAIL - Brown tom :WILLOWSONG - Gray-and-white she-cat :GRASSCLOUD - Brown tom Apprentices :SANDPAW - Small pale ginger she-cat with folded ears :LAKEPAW - Blue-gray tom :GINGERPAW - Ginger tabby tom Queens :NIGHTFALL - Black she-cat, mother of Reedtail’s kits: Boulderkit (large grey tom) and Shallowkit (cream she-kit) Elders :CLOUDMIST - Silver bengal she-cat :BLACKBERRY - Sleek black she-cat :LOGCLAW - Dark brown tom Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Content (DewSpectrum11) Category:Work In Progress Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)